1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method for selecting and configuring spent nuclear fuel bundles for casks so that the heat load for each of the casks is about the average heat load for all of the casks.
2. Related Prior Art
Spent nuclear fuel bundles are disposed in casks. There has not been any method for selecting and configuring the spent nuclear fuel bundles for the casks.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.